ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Third Round Part 1
Story Animo: Round three is about to begin! M’lady, the dice. Padmé: (Slightly seductively) Of course, Doctor. (She throws the dice, and they land.) Animo: It’ll be a six on six battle, at the volcano arena. John: Where do you get a volcano here on Earth? Animo: King Phantom found an island with multiple fissures in the ground, where those can fall into the lava. It’s the perfect stage. (John looks back at Lucy, seeing fear in her face. He nods at her, and she gives a sigh of relief.) John: Okay. Lucy will stay behind. The rest of us will fight. Charmcaster: What?! Why does she get to stay behind? Tack: She doesn’t do well in hot locations like this. Animo: Then, let us teleport to the volcano stage! (The group teleports away.) End Scene The group arrives at the volcano field, where they see a group of Forever Knights standing there waiting for them. Winston, in knight armor, Cyrus, Enoch, a knight John didn’t recognize with black hair, Driscoll and George are standing there. Enoch’s face isn’t visible, but the rest of them have zombie blue skin. John: Seriously?! You guys? Winston, surely you would’ve quit the Knights. Winston: I am a knight, through and through. Sunder: How is George here? I saw him die! (Charmcaster looks ashamed.) John: I’m starting to piece that together. Eddy: Willing to share your theory? John: No, not yet. George! Why is a man like yourself fighting for these guys? You’re stronger than this. George: I have no choice in this regard. Animo: Now, let us begin! Who will be first? Winston: (Stepping forward) I will fight first, and honor the name of the Forever Knights and the Chess Pieces. Tack: I’ll fight him. John: Really? Why would you want such an easy foe? (Tack nods his head up towards the sky, and John looks up, seeing the mirror sun.) Ah. Low profile. You are the General. Take him out. Animo: The first match, Rook Winston vs. Tack, begin! Winston pulls out a device, which turns into a laser sword. Tack pulls out his blaster, pressing a button, modifying the blaster into a laser sword. Winston charges in, swinging at Tack. Tack parries it, pushing Winston back. Winston does quick footwork, moving in for multiple strikes. Tack parries, but is pushed back with each one. Tack then makes one movement, slicing through and destroying Winston’s laser sword. Winston jumps back. Winston: Should’ve expected such foul play from a filthy alien. Tack: A filthy alien that is about to win this fight. (Tack charges forward, and Winston pulls out a blaster. He fires, and Tack dodges. Tack then head butts Winston, causing him to fly back, going down a fissure.) Winston: Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! (Tack stretches his neck, reaching Winston and wrapping around him. He pulls Winston back up, and puts him down.) You saved me. Tack: This isn’t a fight to the death. I won’t take a life if I can avoid it. (Winston then dashes forward, sucker punching Tack in the stomach. Tack goes to his knees, and Winston takes Tack’s laser sword, activating it.) Winston: Too bad I will. (Winston raises his sword, and swings it down. Tack catches the attack with his bare hands, his hands burning. Tack extends his neck, hitting Winston in the chin. Winston falls to the ground, defeated.) Animo: Winner, Tack! (Tack retakes his laser sword, and goes back to the group.) Charmcaster: You should’ve let him fall to his death. You’re too soft. Sunder: Correction. He’s just like John. Tack: And what’s more, I’m a Plumber. My responsibility is to the people, and these people are victims of Phantom. I will save them, and I’ll fight my way. Charmcaster: Ugh, you’re right. Even his speech is like John’s. This is war. No one is innocent. Tack: John taught me many things, and I’ve taken his style as my own. John: Nothing wrong with that. (Then, Enoch steps forward.) Enoch: Come and fight me, witch. Charmcaster: Ugh. A weakling. Fine. Let me show you what war is like, General. Animo: The third match, Rook Enoch vs. Charmcaster, begin! (Enoch raises his hands, as if about to fire a laser. Charmcaster: Noukaradam! (Out of the fissure behind Enoch, a lava hand shoots out, and grabs Enoch.) Enoch: Ugh. Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! (His burned body is then dragged down the crater. They hear a splash as the arm returns into the lava.) Animo: (Terrified) Winner, Charmcaster! (Charmcaster goes back.) Charmcaster: That was a waste. Hex: Flawless victory. Eddy: Why kill him? Charmcaster: You as well? You are all too soft. Sunder: This is war, boy. She just showed us what the enemy is going to be trying to do to us, every step of the way. We must be prepared to do the same. (The black haired knight steps forward.) Knight: Here me, boy with the battle armor! I am Urian, and I challenge thee! Eddy: Looks like I’m up. I accept your challenge! John: Go kick butt. Eddy: Right. (Eddy steps forward.) Animo: The third match, Bishop Urian vs. Eddy, begin! (Eddy’s eyes glow turquoise, and his red battle armor forms around him.) Urian: Ha! Unimpressive. Especially compared to my armor. (Urian presses a button, and a big, green, ancient styled battle armor forms around him.) Behold! The Toltech Battle Armor! Given to the Aztec by ancient aliens, it is stronger than any of your Earth technology. Eddy: You wanted to fight me to brag? There’s more to me than my armor. Urian charges forward, punching at Eddy. Eddy is hit in the chest, then punches back. His robot fist is dented, and he jumps back. He fires a stream of electricity from his suit, which Urian takes unharmed, laughing in the process. Urian: Fool! There is nothing you can do to destroy my armor! Eddy: Oh, really? (His eyes glow turquoise, and the Toltech Battle Armor glows as well. It then breaks and collapses onto Urian. The armor then floats off, and Urian was down.) I must agree with you. This is pretty good armor. I’ll take it. Urian: But, you can’t! Eddy: Sure I can. Spoils of war. (Urian falls back to the ground.) Animo: Winner, Eddy! John: Nice. Everyone on our team is at least at the Bishop class, compared to these guys. Eddy: Yep. Now, I’ll have to find a way to turn this armor into my own. Characters Team Heroes *Tack (competes) *Charmcaster (competes) *Eddy (competes) *John Smith *Hex *Sunder *Lucy Mann Others *Padmé Villains New Chess Pieces *Forever Knights **Winston (competes) **Enoch (competes) (death) **Sir Urian (first appearance) (competes) **Sir Cyrus **Sir Driscoll **Sir George *Dr. Animo Trivia *Eddy obtains the Toltech Battle Armor. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: New Chess Piece Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games Category:Two-Part Episodes